


Happy

by caradhras



Series: Brooklyn Love Story [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Akaashi is a PhD student, BrooklynLoveStory, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, bokuto is a pro boxer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: Bokuto was wondering why was Akaashi so happy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Brooklyn Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is the side story of the Diner series videoes (EP 1, 2, 3 on Instagram @gymyogurt). In this story, Bokuto is a pro boxer, and Akaashi is a PhD student studying Literature. They are both older (Bokuto in in late 20s, almost 30, and Akaashi is in his early 20s). This entire series is dedicated to their life, love and passion after their reunion in New York. If you have never watched the videos, you can still enjoy these side stories!
> 
> Gymyogurt and I have already created bunch of short stories and comics about Bokuto and Akaashi's adventures in New York. We will release them one at a time in the near future! Stay tuned! Please check out the series "Brooklyn Love Story".

This is the first time Bokuto sees Akaashi dress-up. Not “that” kind of dress-up—you know, lace lingerie and stuff—the real kind of dress-up: white shirt buttoned all the way up to his throat; black dressing pants ironed to perfection. He looks a little too traditional but alas, the look suits him quite well. Frankly, Akaashi blends well into this nerdy crowd of his.

Bokuto sieves through the audience, and thinks to himself, he needs to take Akaashi shopping. His Akaashi could definitely wear something much better and still look proper. God damn it Bokuto just felt a sense of pity that Akaashi chose to wrap himself into something so ordinary. He’s glad that he is probably the only person among this crowd to know how extraordinary Akaashi tastes underneath his ordinary clothes.

Akaashi seems to notice him soon after he walks into the auditorium. Akaashi’s eyes lit up instantly. Bokuto can tell Akaashi is surprised to see him, and his appearance certainly doesn’t help with Akaashi’s visible nervousness. Well, he doesn’t blame Akaashi. He himself is surprised to be here, too. Also, just look at this crowd—a bunch of old, serious-looking (and almost bald) men sitting on the front rows, judging his Akaashi from head to toe and having presumably smart conversations. After these shining heads is a sea of weird younger nerds, trying to look as intellectual as possible. He’d have already given up the will to step into the ring if this was his crowd.

Bokuto comes straight from his training session and he could tell he’s different, may or may not be in a good way. He felt as if he walked into the wrong party, like a nerdy kid entered a frat party asking if this was the homework study session. Or, a frat bro walked into a study session asking where the party was. Now he truly understands how Akaashi felt in clubs and bars. _This is so awkward_. He thought to himself and took a deep breath before taking another step into the room. Well, awkwardness is just some trivial feeling preventing him from getting nice things—he got his emotion well under control since 2009. He’s not gonna back out. He’s gonna own it like he belongs to this place, let it be an auditorium full of nerds or the girl’s bathroom. 

Bokuto presses his baseball cap harder onto his head, and sits in the middle of the crowd, making sure Akaashi has a clear sight of him.

Akaashi is standing on the podium, head down, looking at his laptop, and adjusting the mic for the fourth time. Bokuto chuckles to himself. This new, yet familiar side of Akaashi is in front of him, and also in front of a whole crowd. When Akaashi is feeling shy, he would try to distract himself with small things, like playing with his buttons or fingers. And he’d sweat a lot. Bokuto has seen it before, whenever he is kissing Akaashi in the broad daylight, or trying to hold his hands in public. Bokuto bet Akaashi’s hands are slippery with sweats right now that he is secretly wiping them dry on the side of his pants. The image makes Bokuto smile.

Then, Akaashi starts giving his presentation. Bokuto remembers how he ends up in this seat at first place.

This whole thing started a week ago, when Bokuto was lying on the bed watching Akaashi putting his shirt on after the shower. Bokuto basically asked Akaashi to stay one more night, but Akaashi declined. He said he has to “prepare for a department talk”. Curiosity got the better of Bokuto, so he asked for more details. Next thing he knew, one hour has passed and Akaashi was still talking. None of Akaashi’s words made much sense or interested Bokuto, but he just couldn’t interrupt the younger man. Akaashi looked so happy. He had never seen Akaashi looking like this—eyes filled with joy and face lit up in pure indulgence. Akaashi looked like he was drunk, but in passion. Bokuto wished Akaashi was talking about him this entire time instead of his beloved books and authors.

At that moment, an epiphany hit Bokuto. It only took him two minutes to realize what it was. Soon after, Akaashi’s voice became some kind of soothing white noise. Then, he interrupted his exciting lover, and asked, “so when and where is your talk? Can I come?”

So, here he is, sitting in the crowd among Akaashi’s colleagues, listening to his soothing white noise.

Akaashi finishes the presentation, and people start asking him questions. Akaashi handles these questions like a pro boxer knocking out all his opponents, and Bokuto almost stands up and shouting _bravo_. No, nobody stands up. People just clapped and start leaving. A few people stayed behind, an old baldy and two young nerds. They walk up to the podium and shake hands, and start having more conversations about things. It’s about dinner time,and people are trying to squeeze through the tiny space between Bokuto and the back of the chair, forcing him to get up and head to the door.

Bokuto leans on the side of the building, wants to light a cigarette, but realizes he’s still on campus. Guess he won’t blow second-hand smokes onto those bright young minds. He starts to sign really, really loud, because it has been 15 minutes and Akaashi is still inside. What could they be doing? Bokuto’s mind starts wandering to all sorts of places. He starts to re-taste Akaashi when the younger man was giving the talk: face pale, body freeze, eyes barely looking at the audience…then Akaashi’s expression changed—it transformed into something smooth like a river. His face was lit, eyes filled with passion and voice calmed. Akaashi was fighting a one-man match on that podium, where his audience was not there to cheer for him, but to judge. He has to win over his audience, and he did. 

He has earned his place on that podium. A small smile appeared on Bokuto’s face.

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi finally makes his appearance. The residue excitement hasn’t completely disappeared from his face. He still looks so happy.

Bokuto walks towards Akaashi, and suddenly hugs the younger man, and raises him into the air, making a full-circle. Then he releases him.

Akasshi let out a small scream and couldn’t say anything.

Bokuto simply widened his smile and said, “I am so proud of you. You are such a great fighter!”

“I…I didn’t know you’d come.” Akaashi said, not knowing how to respond to Bokuto properly. His brain is still half-frozen from the fact that Bokuto actually came to his talk.

“Well, I want to see what makes you so happy.” Bokuto answers, and reaches a hand over to ruffle Akaashi’s hair.

Again, Akaashi doesn’t know how to reply. There is a balloon blowing up in his chest. Every time Bokuto says something, it grows bigger.

“You are so extraordinary. Seeing you talk today…I mean, I don’t understand a thing you talked about up there, but it’s not your fault! I just love seeing you looking so happy. You did super well!” Bokuto speaks again, “Now, do you want some dinner? I know a place near here.”

The balloon bursts in Akaashi’s heart, pure happiness pours all over his chest, reaches to his finger tips, and fills up his brain. He is so happy. He looks at Bokuto, and tells his older lover word by word, “I am so happy. Thank you Bokuto-san. Now let’s go get something for dinner!”

END

Extra

Bokuto: so…what are those big wigs talking about down there in the audience? You know, right before your talk started.

Akaashi: Them? I don’t know…I think they are talking about gardening and how to make fruit tarts.

Bokuto: Oh. Then, what were that bald guy and two other ner-, I mean students asking you after your talk? You guys were in there for like 20 minutes.

Akaashi: actually, that “bald guy” is my advisor…he was just congratulating me for finishing my departmental talk. The two other students are my friends, we study together all the time. They were also there to congratulate me on finishing my talk.

Bokuto: Oh…

Akaashi: Bokuto-san, may I ask, why did you ask? 

Bokuto (smile): why? I wonder.

Akaashi: …

*my writing is not beta-ed. Please excuse the mistakes! <3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
